


accio love confessions

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: 30 x 31 Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: Amelia snaps at Mike with her free hand. "Lawson, I'm talking to you! Did you think they wouldn't find out? That everyone out there wouldn't notice you using magic to keep Ginny's no hitter alive?"/prompt:Hogwarts AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Hogwarts AU -- but they’re grown and not at Hogwarts, so if you want my sorting opinions, [peep out the tumblr post I made about the Pitch characters](https://youngerdrgrey.tumblr.com/post/155562900616/bc-who-doesnt-want-to-sort-pitch-characters-into)

.

.

.

Amelia hoists the Daily Prophet right by her face. Not in front, she needs both Ginny and Mike to see the severity of her glare. Note the vein in her forehead that pulses just under her previously calm skin and the strain in her neck from doing her best not to scream at them for being so damn idiotic and oblivious.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Amelia asks. Mike doesn't respond, which is good because she needs to rant, but also shows that he has no excuse even though he's had a solid twelve hours to figure one out. She snaps with her free hand. "Lawson, I'm talking to you! Did you think they wouldn't find out? That everyone out there wouldn't notice you using _magic_ to keep Ginny's no hitter alive?"

Mike sighs. "I was careful."

She cackles. "Careful! How is this careful?" She throws the paper down then. It's a prop anyway. She's also got the muggle version of the paper on the coffee table. Nice comparison -- muggles cheer because Ginny Baker's done the impossible; she's #BlackGirlMagic, and they have no idea that it's actually literal. Meanwhile, every wizard who gives two shits about their secrecy wants both of their heads roasting in a cauldron by tonight's recap.

"It was wandless. Took two seconds to cast," he says. "Besides, it hasn't even been proven that I did anything."

Even Ginny rolls her eyes at that one. "They'll prove it. Come on, it was live."

"I had to," he says.

"Why?" Ginny and Amelia ask him at the same time. He stops breathing instead of answering, so Amelia continues, "Because now we've got a mess to handle, and the only thing I can think of is claiming you've got a Time Turner and needed to stop the world from ending."

He rolls his shoulders back. "Yeah, her world." He juts his head to the side instead of just pointing at Ginny. Then he turns. "I've seen what this stuff can do to people. Saw the second he went for that bunt, and I wasn't gonna let it ruin you, Baker. No chance."

Ginny whips around to face him. They're sitting way too close for the level of intensity on her face, but he doesn't flinch. She barks, "So you let it ruin you instead? I told you, 'I give the speeches.' I had it."

He laughs. Flat out, in her face. "You would've scooped it up, thrown it and fucked up your arm. Then what? You'd miss out on the rest of the season, at best."

"You could lose your whole career over this," Ginny says. "You signed the same waivers I did not to ever curse, jinx--"

"Or so much as wish for a spell, I know. But I can do accio in my sleep." He glances to Amelia. "You wanna argue that?"

Amelia shakes her head, but her eyes aren't really seeing either of them at this point. "No, but I know what we will argue." Mike saved Ginny's career, saved her life at that point. "This." She blinks to try and come back to the moment, but either way, her hands come out to gesture at the two of them. "You did it for her. Your rookie. The pride and joy of the wizarding world. You're gonna say that."

Ginny shrinks a bit in her seat. "I'm not the pride and--"

Amelia cuts her off. "Joy. Of the wizarding world. And he helped you out because he cares about you. Because when someone needs help, like a true Gryffindor, he's hard-pressed not to help them."

Ginny leans back. "You're gonna argue the bravery thing?"

"I'm gonna argue the love thing." That gets it quiet. But Amelia can almost hear the exact moment that her words click for Ginny and Mike. Ginny freezes, looks like she might vomit with the way her cheeks puff up and her throat starts spasming. Mike coughs, and his eyes bulge, and he opens and closes his mouth at least four times before he actually makes a sound.

But this could work. People love love. People root for love stories. People make exceptions all the time for true love, and if anything could forgive a sporting crime and at least keep Mike from losing his job entirely, it would be this.

"I'm not in love with Baker," Mike finally says.

"But you risked your whole life to help her. You don't even have to say it. You just have to lean in to that attraction you two spend all your time denying. Lean in a bit, talk from the heart, and you might just get off with a suspension."

"He's not in love with me," Ginny says.

Amelia hunkers down over the table, both palms flat against the wood and her eyes still a bit above Ginny's natural eye line. She glances over to Mike, just to make sure he's watching too, because this is important. "I. Don't. Care. He is now. Now get with the program. Reporters will be here in five. I want tomorrow's headline to read, _Ginny Baker's Childhood Dreams Come True: the Majors, the Player, and the Thing-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named_."

 

(It's too long of a headline, so most titles just run with _Accio Love!_  But Buzzfeed Spells puts out an article about twenty times Mike Lawson was totally in love with Ginny Baker. The last on the list has a link to the press conference, just Mike's answer to the eighth time someone asks him to clarify why he used a spell to help Ginny.

He'd gone off on the reporter. "Why do you think I did, Harrison? What would've possessed me to help her when I haven't helped myself over the last sixteen years of playing for the Padres? You can't put it together. You can't figure out the right thing to imply. Subtext doesn't carry over for your sorry excuse for readers? God, man, I did what you do when someone you care about is in trouble. I'd do it again if I needed to, even though I'm definitely not supposed to tell you guys that. But I would. No question. Ginny Baker's the best thing that's happened to the Padres in a long time. Best thing to happen to a lot of us. And if preserving that's a crime, then I'll step back. I'll leave the league. Which would be really unfortunate, since we make one hell of a team together."

He'd knocked his knuckles a few times against the press table, then added, "So why'd I do it? Because she trains harder than anyone I've ever known. She passed up going to Hogwarts and all the other schools so she could stay with her dad and learn this game full time. She hums the worst pop songs, and I swear I only used magic one other time to fill her entire locker with grape soda and cilantro." He'd laughed then. "Totally worth it. Even if she threatened to curse me for it. Not that she could, 'cause you know, no magical education. But she.... Ginny's bigger than the game. Always has been, always will be."

And the reporter had pressed just a little harder. "So what you mean to say is--"

And Ginny'd cut the reporter off. "He's into me. Some guys get you flowers, but Lawson over here, he gets you a no hitter." She'd laughed, but everyone in the room caught the watery way it echoed. "Fucking show off. God, did we mention that I pitched a no hitter though? Any questions on that?”)

/


End file.
